deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/Muh Match Sale.
'Ello, it appear you have travelled far and wide to see my wears. ....or maybe you clicked it on this by accident, Idfk. Anyways, today, I have various ideas for Death Battles, but I likely don't end up doing them. Whether they are too one-sided, I feel like someone else could do the fight better then me, or I'm just not interested in doing the fight. So that's why, I am putting many of these ideas up for sale. Enjoy! Captain Falcon (F-Zero) vs. Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Connection: Two fire using Bounty Hunters bound to heat up the arena! Reason I'm not doing this myself: I have two reasons for not claiming this battle my self. 1: I'd have trouble making Sol's analysis different from Death Battle's. And 2. I don't want mah boi Falcon to die such a stompy death by my own hands. I'm fine with Falcon dieing and stomp matches, I don't exactly like the theme of either of them, but I can still accept it. Put two of them together and you got a salty little Bon. However, I do indeed like the idea, so I'm putting it up for sale. SOLD TO: Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs. Gilgamesh (Fate Stay/Night) Connection: Two archers with powerful reality warping powers. Reason I'm not doing this my self: Simply put, it's a bigger stomp then the one I listed above. :P SOLD TO: Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs. Jaune Arc (RWBY) Connection: Two blonde haired buttmonkeys in a team. Ok, Speedwagon isn't really in a team, more like a group of friends, but shut up. Reason I'm not doing this myself: Just not really interested in it. Plus, for the moment, Speedweed kinda stomps. SOLD TO: Batman (DC Comics) vs. Hawkeye (Marvel) Connection: The Avengers and The Justice League have brutal beasts, gods...and peak humans? In a follow up to Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye, can Batman get revenge for his fellow JLA member? Reason I'm not doing this myself: Not interested in it enough SOLD TO: LionKeybladeWielder Omega Zero (Mega Man Zero) vs. Galacta Knight (Kirby) Connection: Characters very similar to Zero and Meta Knight. Reason I'm not doing this: Eh? SOLD TO: ImagoDesattrolante ''' Bubsy The Bobcat (Bubsy) vs. Anubis (Anubis) Connection: Cats vs. Dogs (or is Anubis a jackal? Idfk) in a battle of true weaklings! Reason I'm not doing this myself: Already used Bubsy and the puns I had him make have made me enternally cringe. I can't do that for my well-being again. '''SOLD TO: Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Sektor (Mortal Kombat) Connection: Two, insane, ninja cyborgs. Nothing fancy about it. Reason I'm not doing this myself: Oh look! Another stomp battle in this sale! Never thought I'd see the day! SOLD TO: LionKeybladeWielder Metal Sonic (Sonic) vs. Tri-Borg (Mortal Kombat) Connection: Two robots who copy the abilities of others. (In Tri-Borg's case, taking the forms of Sektor, Cyrax, and Cyborg Smoke) Reason I'm not doing this myself: Tri-Borg was litterally just announced lmao SOLD TO: TISSG7Redgrave ''' Fulgore (Killer Instinct) vs. Tri-Borg (Mortal Kombat) Connection: Tri-Borg can transform into the MK Cyborgs, so let's put him against the guy who has matches against all the MK Cybrogs. Reason I'm not doing this my self: Same reason as above. '''SOLD TO: That's all the matches for now, but more are on the way! Novel Kars (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure/Jorge Joestar Novel) vs. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Connection: HAAXXX Reason I'm not doing this myself: Novel Kars would be a bitch to interpret with having 'every single stand in existence. ' And that fact kinda makes it a stomp. Raven (DC Comics) vs. Dante (Devil May Cry) Connection: Two destructive half-human-half demons! Reason I'm not doing this myself: Already have a match planned for Raven and it's kinda stompy. SOLD TO: TISSG7Redgrave Now, it's time for an Akuma-mania themed fest of fights! *Akuma vs. Vergil (Capcom's "best" brothers :P) SOLD TO: LionKeybladeWielder *Akuma vs. Dante (Demon vs. Demon Hunter: Capcom edition) SOLD TO: TISSG7Redgrave *Akuma vs. Wario (The rivals to Mario and Ryu who are similar to them) SOLD TO: Cropfist Category:Blog posts